Finleap
|pastaffie=SkyClan |kit=Finkit |apprentice=Finpaw |warrior=Finleap |mother=Plumwillow |father=Sandynose |foster father=Hawkwing |sister=Reedclaw |brother=Dewspring |mentors=Blossomheart, Larksong |temporary mentor=Bellaleaf |app=Snappaw |livebooks=''Hawkwing's Journey, ''Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, The Raging Storm }} Finleap is a small, sleek and thick-furred, broad-shouldered, light brown tom with ginger legs, and yellow eyes. He has part of his tail missing. History In the Super Editions ''Hawkwing's Journey :Finkit is born to Plumwillow and Sandynose alongside Dewkit and Reedkit. He is the second kit to be born, and the new mother guides him and his siblings to her belly to suckle. Plumwillow asks Hawkwing if he'd be willing to help take care of them, as their father has disappeared. The dark gray warrior promises to help the queen and feels the empty places in his heart begin to fill. The tom sadly thinks that they'll never be his, but reminisces about how tiny and perfect the kits are. :One moon after, Hawkwing pads into camp with a rabbit in his jaws. Finkit, Dewkit and Reedkit tumble out of the nursery, tripping over each other in their eagerness to greet Hawkwing first. Firefern amusedly comments to the dark gray warrior that he's wanted. Hawkwing loves the kits and cherishes the time he spends with them. The dark gray warrior calls Curlypaw over to him, and the apprentice trips over Finkit on her way across. He tries to talk to the gray she-cat, but the kits jump onto him with joyful squeaks. They dig their claws into his pelt, and Hawkwing struggles to make himself heard over their mews. The dark gray warrior flops over and the kits swarm over him. Finkit bites his tail and Reedkit explains that he is a rabbit and they are hunting him. Hawkwing playfully wails in terror, meowing that they are too good of hunters, and he can't escape. As they pummel their adopted father with tiny paws, Plumwillow watches their game with a happy expression. The queen mrowls in laughter and comments that he's got his paws full. Hawkwing rises to his paws and staggers over to her with the kits still hanging off him. :Twolegs are heard in the forest nearby, and Plumwillow frets for her kits' safety. Later, Hawkwing distracts the kits by asking who can throw a moss-ball the furthest. One kit yowls they can, but another contradicts them. The last tiny cat shouts to watch them before they scramble and fall to get the moss-ball, shredding it in their eagerness. Hawkwing hears the sound of several dogs, and the noise drowns out the their squeaking. The dogs appear in camp. Hawkwing shoves Finkit toward Plumwillow and orders her to run. The queen grabs her kit in a haste, stumbling in her hurry. One dog follows them, and the two adult cats race away from it. Hawkwing finds a thicket so he and Plumwillow rush up the slope to reach it. The young cats squeal in terror as they’re shoved into a thicket, deep in the thorns. The dog eventually leaves and Plumwillow thanks Hawkwing for rescuing her kits, but the tom insists they both saved them. Finkit, Reedkit and Dewkit creep over to their mother, their eyes still wide with shock. The three snuggle up next to their mother and Hawkwing, and the warrior wishes they were his offspring. :At around night-fall, Hawkwing, Plumwillow, and the kits go back to camp. Blossomheart inquires if the kits are okay, and Hawkwing explains they are fine, with only a few scratches since they hid in a thicket. Plumwillow meows that she's going to take her kits to the nursery since they are exhausted. The threesome, who are normally very energetic, struggle to walk as they are herded to the nursery by their mother. Hawkwing notes they don't seem scared anymore since they don't understand how much danger they were in. Plumwillow states that the sooner they forget, the better. :Dogs attack the camp again, and this time, the three kits get cornered by the creatures. They are chased out of camp and hide in a small Twoleg den. A Twoleg kit finds them and brings out Finkit, cuddling him to their chest. Reedkit follows them, eyes wide in terror as the Twoleg grabs Dewkit. Plumwillow and Hawkwing rescue the kits, and the dark gray warrior pushes them into the bushes. He urges them to run as fast as they can, and the kits squirm through the undergrowth to reach the woods. They press onward until they reach the trees. Plumwillow asks if they are okay, and Finkit comments that Twolegs aren't really that scary. Hawkwing points out to the queen that this is the second time the kits have been in danger because of dogs. Plumwillow expresses her concerns that they are not afraid of Twolegs, adding that they should be. Hawkwing is convinced they have to leave because the kits are growing up unafraid of Twolegs. :When the cats get back to SkyClan land, Leafstar sees them exclaim that they found the kits. The leader then asks if the young cats are hurt, with a worried expression. Reedkit explains they were faster than the dogs and hid in a little Twoleg den, while Finkit boasts that they couldn't get them in there. Hawkwing thinks that since they're not scared anymore, the kits will talk about this for moons. Leafstar praises the threesome for being brave before they are taken back to camp to the Clans' joyful welcomes. Plumwillow protests that they need to give the kits space, as they are tired and hungry. SkyClan eventually settles down with the young cats, and they tell everyone their story two times over. Hawkwing notes amusedly that the dogs get bigger each time they are mentioned. The kits don't finish the story the second time because they're really tired, so they snuggle up to Plumwillow. :Hawkwing tells Leafstar the Clan should leave because Reedkit, Dewkit and Finkit were in serious danger the day before. The Clan leader agrees it's time to leave, and she calls a Clan meeting. After Leafstar announces they'll be traveling again, Reedkit wails. Hawkwing says there's too many Twolegs around for them to stay, but Finkit meows that Twolegs leave out nice food for cats. The dark gray warrior assures the kit that there will be plenty of good food where they're going. The kits then go to sleep in the nursery, with Plumwillow telling them it'll be a long day tomorrow. A little later, Twolegs attack the camp. Hawkwing and Plumwillow round up her kits and head toward the lake. They run, and finally manage to hide under a rocky outcrop. Once Hawkwing sees that the coast is clear, the cats slowly creep to the meeting place. All the cats that are left return to the lake’s long reeds, where Leafstar appoints Hawkwing as deputy, since Waspwhisker was captured. SkyClan then begins to travel again, padding after their leader. :As the journey goes on however, a sickness starts to spread. Finkit becomes ill, and is led across the clearing by Plumwillow and Sagenose. The tom-kit's littermates follow behind him, eyes wide from fear. Plumwillow explains that he'd fetched wet moss for the sick cats yesterday, and that caused it. Firefern has Finkit swallow some borage, even though he complains of his belly hurting. The queen wishes to stay with Finkit, but Hawkwing insists she must care for her other kits. Plumwillow glances at Reedkit and Dewkit, and Hawkwing convinces the she-cat that they need her. She decides to remain with the pair and the two kits are swept back to their temporary den. Hawkwing worries profusely for his adopted son, hoping they can cure him. Later, when Leafstar returns to camp, she frets about the Clan's sick cats. :Two days later, the Clan is in even worse condition. The sick cats are no better, and Firefern has fallen ill. Hawkwing tries to get Finkit to eat some mouse, and the kit tries to lick at it. The dark gray warrior is relieved, and keeps an eye on him while he continues working. Leafstar suggests to her deputy that they split the Clan, and send some cats to find Echosong. He is hesitant, as he'll miss Finkit and the other sick cats, but obeys his leader. Moments after, Echosong miraculously returns to SkyClan and starts to treat the sick cats. Hawkwing asks how Finkit is, and the medicine cat is doubtful, as he is very small. The kit does indeed get better, but looks frail next to his littermates. Firefern and Rileypool pass away from the illness, and the tom-kit watches the vigil in the clearing. :A day later, Sandynose, Finkit's father, finally reunites with SkyClan. He wants to meet them and Plumwillow calls for their kits and Finkit, Dewkit and Reedkit drowsily tumble out. They gaze warily at Sandynose before their mother explains he is their father. The kits are bewildered, and Plumwillow explains to her that Hawkwing helped raise them, but Sandynose is their true father. The tom thanks the deputy for taking care of his kits, but Hawkwing remembers the time he spent with the kits, playing, telling stories and begging for him to teach everything he knows. The kits eagerly talk to their father as Hawkwing notes he cannot be a father to them anymore. Sandynose plays with the kits, tossing a ball to them one at a time and they bat it back in turn. They leap onto Hawkwing when he comes over, growling mockingly and battering his ears. The dark gray warrior notices Sandynose's hurt look and meows to the kits he has to meet Leafstar and leaves their game. :That night, Hawkwing feels paws prodding him, and sees Plumwillow's three kits next to him. He asks what they are doing, and why they aren't in the nursery with Plumwillow. The kits say that he, meaning Sandynose, is there. Finkit expresses that he is their father, not the new stranger. The young cats settle in Hawkwing's nest before he tells them about Pebbleshine and his lost kits. Hawkwing explains if he found his kits he would still want to be their father and asks if they understand what he means.They reluctantly agree, and Hawkwing further explains he wants the kits to get to know Sandynose. The dark gray warrior says he is not their father but still cares about them, promising he'll help them if they come to him. The kits are disappointed with Finkit adding that Sandynose is okay, but he’s better. Hawkwing insists they give their father a chance, touching noses with each of them. He sends them back to the nursery and the kits wiggle out of his nest. :During a Clan meeting, Leafstar calls Finkit and his siblings forward. The kits give exchange glances of wonder before padding up to meet their leader. Plumwillow protests about the state of their fur, but Leafstar moves on with the apprentice ceremony. Finkit is named Finpaw, and is given Blossomheart as a mentor. The Clan cheers his new name, but Hawkwing is disappointed he didn't get chosen as a mentor. He notes he did guide them, throughout their kithoods, and thinks that the other two that didn't get Hawkwing as a mentor would have felt left out and upset. The new apprentices' crowd around their parents to discuss the ceremony. Finpaw claims that he’s going to be the best apprentice ever. Sandynose tells his kits to behave and listen to their mentors, then they'll be great warriors. The apprentices' promise they will, and then go over to Hawkwing, who praises them. The young cats then scurry to their mentors and Reedpaw flings herself at Bellaleaf, announcing that she wants to catch a mouse. Finpaw demands that they learn it too, while Dewpaw follows. The apprentices then leave with their mentors, Hawkwing reminds himself they are not his kits but he would always hold a place for them in his heart. :In the graphic novel ending, Sandynose asks his kits if they are ready, and the littermates say that they are. The tom tells Leafstar he is taking his kits to hunt and they'll be back with fresh-kill before she knows it. Finpaw says he'll catch a squirrel, but Reedpaw bets he won't. As they leave, Plumwillow checks on Hawkwing since the kits are really attached to Sandynose instead of him now. Hawkwing explains he enjoyed teaching them when they were kits but their real father should take the role of father, not him. Later, the apprentices and Sandynose returns, and Finpaw settles to eat with his family. Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night :As Twigpaw scans the ThunderClan camp, she spots Finpaw. The brown tom is practicing battle moves with Dewpaw, while Reedpaw jeers at them fondly. At the Gathering, he is sticking close to his mentor, along with Dewpaw and Reedpaw. After waking up, Violetpaw sees Blossomheart teaching Finpaw a hunting crouch. Twigpaw, Dewpaw, and Finpaw go on a hunting patrol together, and Finpaw blinks at Twigpaw, saying to stop staring at trees and help. :It is revealed they have been sent out to find twigs to build SkyClan's new camp. Finpaw has already collected a small pile of twigs, and his brother is reaching under a bramble bush. Twigpaw jumps as a stick falls and Finpaw twitches his whiskers in amusement, asking her if she really did live in a forest. She says that her forest is different and wonders how any cat could live in a pine forest. Finpaw remarks that ShadowClan seems happy in the forest. Dewpaw adds that the wind is useful for gathering fallen twigs. :As Twigpaw was lost in her thoughts, Finpaw stares at her. Twigpaw notices and Finpaw sarcastically asks if all ThunderClan cats are such dreamers. Twigpaw then asks him if the new territory if weird to him. He says that it's been weird for so long it just feels normal. She then asks if he misses the gorge, he replies saying that he wasn't born in the gorge. He continues saying that he was born beside another lake that SkyClan lived next to for a season. Twigpaw asks again if he'd ever seen it, he says never, but really wishes he could've seen it. He perks up, saying that whenever the cats start talking about the old life they can remember the exciting day they spent collecting twigs. He acknowledges Twigpaw's meager pile of sticks, remarking that they should collect more before heading back to camp. Dewpaw points to a pile of spread sticks, saying he'll go get some more. Finpaw points under a bush, saying that they'll get the sticks from under there. :Twigpaw jumps into the bush as Finpaw watches. She screeches snake, jumping out of the bush. Finpaw purrs loudly, saying that it's not a snake, adding, that she's so jumpy. The wind scrapes against the trees making them creak as Finpaw calls for Dewpaw, saying that they're heading back to camp. As they start moving, an audible crack is heard as a large branch hurtles straight for Finpaw. Twigpaw tries getting him out of the way but Finpaw gets his tail squished by the large branch. He says he can talk after prompted by Twigpaw. She tells Dewpaw to go get Puddleshine as she goes back to camp. Finpaw responds he'll be fine after Twigpaw asks him. :Twigpaw comes back with Puddleshine as some SkyClan warriors are trying to push the stick off of his tail. Plumwillow reassures her kit that he'll be fine. Puddleshine examines him, finding out that he's in shock and Plumwillow tries warming him up. The warriors still frantically try moving the branch, but it won't budge. Puddleshine says he'll have to cut off his tail which scares his mother. He says that Finpaw'll die of shock if he doesn't. Finpaw struggles as Puddleshine tries cutting his tail. Leafstar, Rabbitleap, and Violetpaw show up, asking what's happened. :After his tail is cut, Finpaw stays in the medicine den to recover. Dewpaw says he's refusing vistors, taking the loss of his tail badly. Twigpaw attempts to speak to him. He is down, but she quickly helps brighten his mood. Leafpool arrives to dress the wound on his tail and Twigpaw stays in the den and distracts him from it. Twigpaw wonders if he's as excited as she is at the thought of spending time together. :Alderheart visits SkyClan and sees Twigpaw, who is playing hide the pinecone with Finpaw. She stops to talk to the ThunderClan medicine cat for a moment before returning to her game. :Twigpaw falls out of a tree while training with Sandynose. Although not suffering from terrible injuries, she must stay in the medicine den for a bit. Leafpool is going out to collect herbs and requests Finpaw to keep Twigpaw company. Sandynose stiffly says he can stay with her, but Leafpool tells him a cat Twigpaw's own age would be better and noses him out of the den. :Finpaw asks why she was in a tree, and Twigpaw tells him Sandynose wanted her to learn how to hunt like a SkyClan cat. Finpaw rolls his eyes at this, saying his father is obsessed with everyone act like they still live in te gorge, and proceedes to explain how Sandynose told him the day before how he is going to find Finpaw a cliff to pracitce rock climbing on. : River of Fire :As Twigpaw and Finpaw head into ThunderClan territory, the young brown tom exclaims about a huge tree, wondering aloud if there are squirrels in it. : The Raging Storm : Trivia Interesting facts *He is said to look exactly like his father, Sandynose. *He has kittypet blood through Clovertail and Waspwhisker, loner blood through Fallowfern, and rogue blood through Patchfoot. *He is the third cat to have his tail amputated, falling behind Halftail and Berrynose. Author statements *Kate said she thinks the reason Sandynose was so strict on him because he thought he couldn't take his training seriously.Revealed on Kate's Blog *Kate thinks Finleap would make a good mate for anyone.Revealed on Kate's Blog Mistakes *Reedpaw refers to Finpaw as Dewpaw. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Plumwillow: Father: :Sandynose: Foster father: :Hawkwing: Brother: :Dewspring: Sister: :Reedclaw: :Patchfoot: Grandmothers: :Fallowfern: :Clovertail: Uncles: :Nettlesplash: :Rabbitleap: :Creekfeather: Aunts: :Birdwing: :Honeytail: Half-uncles: :Rockshade: :Bouncefire: Half-aunt: :Tinycloud: Cousins: :Palepaw: :Nectarpaw: :Fringepaw: :Gravelpaw: :Curlypaw: :Snipkit: :Pebbleshine: :Fidgetpaw: :Parsleyseed: :Violetshine: :Twigbranch: :Quailpaw: :Sunnypaw: :Pigeonpaw: :See more}} Trees Genetic Foster Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations ru:Плавничокde:Flossenpfotefi:Finleapfr:Finpawpl:Płetwiasta Łapa Category:Males Category:Supporting characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Warriors Category:River of Fire characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Mentors